Wake Up
by Day Man
Summary: Ricardos spends his first months on the island with Jacob. The two grow close. Unknown to them however someone lurks in the shadows with greed and jealousy on their mind.  Slash. Spoilers for 6x09 and on. Ricardos/Jacob/MIB
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up Ricardos."

The same thing for over a month. Ricardos opened his eyes even though he was wide awake. He looked over his shoulder and saw Jacob standing over him, silhouetted in the pre-dawn light. Completely naked.

His broad shoulders, perfect pecks, leading down to a tapered waist were a sight for Ricardos to look at every day. His most intriguing feature, however, was what made him a man. It was never fully hard, yet never flaccid. It was always in a spot in between ready to pounce at the first sexual opportunity.

Unfortunately for Ricardos, it wasn't waiting for him. Richard lay as naked as Jacob but felt skinny and meek compared to this God who stood before him. Yet never did Jacob "rise" to his presence.

A month had passed since Ricardos's ship crashed on the island, well actually through the island. Ricardos lived with Jacob inside his strange temple that now was just a giant foot. Every day he was on his own. He could go wherever he liked during the day. The only exception was night. Jacob would call him back to the Four Toed Statue and ask him to remove his clothes. They slept together at night. In the nude, but never next to one another. As Ricardos slept he felt Jacob's eyes upon him at night. In the morning Jacob would say, "Wake up Ricardos," and Ricardos was expected to go out to the beach, wash in the water and put his clothes back on.

It was all very strange, but no stranger then the last part of the ritual. Every day after he had finished washing, Jacob would ask, "What do you want to do today?" Ricardos would always say, "I don't know." Jacob would automatically look upset and walk away. And the cycle continued on.

Ricardos got up robotically after Jacobs wake up call. He tried not to notice how his enlarged member was throbbing at the sight of Jacob. Ricardos exited the statue and made his way to the ocean.

As he began to bathe Ricardos thought of the strange, and unkown feelings he now harbored. He loved Isabella. More then he could really describe. But since being here with his savior Jacob who gave him the gift of immortality, he found that he was a man to be respected and loved. He was so gentle with every thing he touched on the island. Every plant was precious. Every animal was to be cared for in Jacobs eyes. After all Ricardos had been through, he would have loved to have been taken care of by Jacob like all the other creatures on this island. In his short time here, Ricardos had fallen in love with Jacob. But as he washed his beard and long black hair, he cursed himself for his thoughts. Jacob was nearly a God. Why would he love a lowly human?

Ricardos turned to leave the water. He put his clothes on and went to stand before Jacob. However this time as Ricardos stepped in front of Jacob, there was a pained regretful look in his eyes. Jacob asked nothing of Ricardos. He turned and headed into the jungle. Leaving Ricardos feeling like he had proved himself right. He would always be less than Jacob, he thought.

The day went about normally. Ricardos spent the day on the beach looking out at the ocean and thinking about Jacob. His tender hands gently taking Ricardos with authority in the cool moonlight. Ricardos would immediately kick himself for thinking the thoughts that he desperately wanted to come true.

But something was off now. Ricardos looked at the sky and saw the sun about to set. This was the time when Jacob called for him. Ricardos looked in the direction of the Four Toed Statue and saw Jacob looking right back at him. Jacob slowly stood, not taking his eyes off him, and walked back into his home.

Ricardos quickly followed and entered Jacobs temple. Unthinkingly Ricardos removed his clothing as he entered. He found Jacob nude and lying on the ground trying to sleep. Ricardos stared for a minute then lowered himself to the ground and fell asleep after some time.

Hours later Ricardos awoke with the help of his internal clock, he waited for Jacob to tell him to wake up and begin the day. But nothing happened.

Alarmed that he was abandoned Ricardos jumped up to see what had happened. What he saw was Jacob's back facing him as Jacob stared out at the sun rising.

"Jacob?" Ricardos asked timidly.

"Why are you still here?" Jacob asked though it was clear that there was a lump in his throat as the sound came out short chokes.

"What?" Ricardos was confused.

"I make you sleep here in the nude. I watch you bathe. Yet you don't pursue me, so therefore I'm not what you want. I've given you a choice, and you didn't choose me. Yet you stay. Always you stay. You know how I feel about choices, stay and be with me or leave and don't be with me. You chose a third option, you stay and don't love me. It…hurts…"

"Jacob…" Ricardos began.

"No," Jacob said harshly cutting Ricardos off trying to pull himself together. "There are people coming today. You will have to greet them. This is our last morning together. I couldn't take it any longer…"

Jacob began to shake with sobs. All this time he never turned to Ricardos. Ricardos now stood just behind him. He wrapped his arms around Jacob's waste pulling their bodies closer together.

"Shhh…" Ricardos cooed in Jacob's ear. "It was I who thought I wasn't worth anything to you. I love you Jacob."

Jacob tilted his head back into Ricardos's crook between his head and shoulder.

"Ricardos," Jacob growled and turned so that they were face to face. "Let me make love to you…"

"Yes Jacob," Ricardos said getting tears in his eyes. "Oh please do."

The two men smiled at each other and blended their smiles into a kiss. There tears could be felt on each others cheeks. Once they were tears of sadness now they were tears of bliss.

Jacob's kisses soon became hungry eager to have Ricardos's lips. Ricardos rubbed his hands up and down Jacob's back, slowly going down to his ass. Jacob began to grind his pelvis into Ricardos's. Their erections began to get harder than any of them could handle.

Jacob wrapped his hands around Ricardo's ass and lifted him up. Ricardos instinctively wrapped his legs around Jacob.

Both of their cocks were now sandwiched between each other. They both grinded and rubbed themselves against one another.

"Jacob!" Ricardos gasped. "I want you inside me…please."

"As you wish," Jacob said smiling tilting his forehead against his new lover's forehead.

Jacob carried Ricardos over to a pile of blankets and laid him gently on them. Jacob then inserted two fingers into Ricardos's hole. Ricardos took a sharp intake of breath. He had never done this before, but for some reason (maybe it was this place…) it didn't hurt. In fact it was the best feeling he had ever felt in his entire life.

"I'm ready Jacob," Ricardos breathed.

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked confused.

Ricardos nodded confidently. Jacob smiled. This one is special, he thought.

Jacob took Ricardos's legs and spread them far, and inserted himself into Ricardos and felt the tight hole expand by his presence. Ricardos saw stars for a moment from this new sensation. They both took a minute to enjoy this new place they were both in.

Jacob leaned forward and kissed Ricardos passionately on the mouth. His tongue exploring Ricardos, and Ricardos returned in kindness. Slowly Jacob pulled out of Ricardos then he went right back in. He continued this motion back and forth. Again and again. Picking up speed Ricardos let out a grown of pleasure. This is amazing, thought Ricardos as he felt Jacob nick his prostate. The beginnings of an orgasm began in both of them.

Jacob began to stroke Ricardos so that they would both come together. Their breathing began to become haggard as their moths left each other. They became more in synch. Jacob's eyes never left Ricardos.

"Oh! Jacob," Ricardos breathed as he came. His sperm spilled out all over his stomach and chest.

Jacob felt everything go tight as he came inside Ricardos. He collapsed on top of Ricardos breathing heavily. He had lived a long time, how can it be he never felt this strongly about another living thing before.

Ricardos kept staring at the ceiling feeling more and more at peace with where he was and what was happening to him. He was falling in love.

Jacob led Ricardos out of the Four Toed Statue and down to the beach. They were both naked, they went into the water to clean themselves off. As they stood in the water. Jacob took Ricardos into his arms and kissed him gently.

Had either of them turned around they would have seen the man in black, staring at them with rage and jealousy in his eyes….

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

I wander through the jungle looking for fruit. Its midmorning and I have placed the tall foot statue far behind me. As I turn what I consider a corner in this jungle, I see a man in a black shirt. And only a black shirt. This man stands in a single strand of sunlight that highlights him against the shadowy jungle. He is a tan white man who does not break eye contact with me.

I have seen this man before. After my ship crashed on this island, every one of the other slaves I came here with was killed by the officers in charge. And the officers were killed by this man. I haven't seen him do it, but he has the ability to turn into a pillar of black smoke, and toss me around like a rag doll. My lover Jacob taught me not to trust this man. I turn and begin to run back where I came from.

As soon as I turn I hear a loud "ticking" sound, and the Man in Black is in front of me instantly. Still wearing only a shirt he refuses to break eye contact. To combat my eyes dart else where, this was a mistake. My eyes go to his strong defined legs. His calves look like they might belong to a horse. They have the perfect balance between being to hairy and being smooth. His thighs are thick and full. Above there is his fully erect cock. It seemed to bounce as soon as my eyes look at it. A hand reaches down and breaks my concentration. The Man in Black takes his hand and gently grazes his cock and then begins to rub his stomach, as if he were hungry. I look into his eyes once more and realize he does look hungry. Positively starved… for me.

He reaches higher up his shirt to play with his nipples, allowing me to see more of his body. His gut is toned and muscular. He pulls off his entire shirt and shows his defined pecs, and strong arms. I stare at this impressively tanned specimen, and I wonder why my loins seem to be on fire.

And it wasn't just my loins that were on fire, I felt like black charred coal was burning in my chest. I felt I could breathe smoke with every breath. I had never felt this way. Certainly not with my wife off this island, and (sadly) not with Jacob. He never made me feel like I could combust at any moment. It was always safe with Jacob, however in the presence of this Man in Black, there was a sense that at any moment anything, could, and would happen. And I liked that feeling…

I try to clear my throat to speak with as much dignity as I can muster.

"Wh- what do- you…?" not my best moment.

"I'm here for you Richard." The Man in Black says simply, his husky deep voice flowing over me. He takes a step closer to me. "I've been watching you with him," he nods in the direction of the statue.

I look in that direction and think of all the soft, and beautiful nights and mornings I've had in my new home with Jacob. We share everything… well I share everything. Jacob just listens. Whenever I try to ask about his family and past, he stays quiet and does not tell me anything. I am a guest, I realize that. But I felt Jacob wanted to tell me everything, but just couldn't. I was so lost in thought I didn't notice that the Man in Black was right in front of my face.

"Are you going to take advantage of me?" I ask just wanting to get it over with.

"That's how Jacob does it right?" he asks with a smirk looking over my entire body now. His palms touch my exposed chest and remove my button down shirt. He slowly rubs my now bare chest and arms, then slowly rests his hands on my hips where my trousers now seemed to feel looser than before, like they could fall down if I sucked in my already thinning belly.

"He doesn't take advantage of me," I say confidently. "Jacob," I confirm to no one. So much for confidence.

"Not like that," he still smiles and leans his head and kisses my left nipple, then my right making my nipples fully erect, as well as other parts of my body. "I mean is he always inside you? Do you ever enter him?"

I say nothing but shake my head no. I never enter Jacob; it's always him who explores.

"Well then today is your lucky day," He lifts his head sinks down removing my pants. Once my pants are gone we are both naked in the jungle.

The Man in Black lies down on the ground, in a convenient patch of body sized leaves. He leans his upper back on a log, and spreads his legs.

"I don't want anything from you. I just want you to fuck me." He says it so matter of factly like it's a business deal.

Inside I knew I shouldn't but, I looked at the man in front of me. His eyes were soft and his lips slightly parted. His whole body was radiating heat, and his entrance was beckoning me.

I collapsed on my knees and stroked myself. It didn't take long to be fully hard. I inched to his entrance and I put myself in him.

It was tight. So tight. His path expanded as I entered him. I tilted my head back and let out a moan. The Man in Black laughed. I looked down at him, and I saw pure joy on his face. I felt like I needed to feel the same, so I leaned down and kissed him. His hand clasped the back of my head full of shoulder length hair and he forced me to stay on his lips.

His tongue surveyed my mouth. It was rough and dry. I liked it.

Wanting to feel more in control my hips pulled out of the man, and then slammed into him. He let out a muffled grunt, but didn't break the kiss. He bucked forward asking for more. I obliged and continued to exit slightly and enter.

After a few reps the Man in Black pushed me off and flipped around on all fours. I understood. Doing this outside screamed to fuck like animals. I repositioned my self and fucked him hard. In and out, in and out. When he continued to back his hips onto mine, I went faster.

I picked up speed, a faster speed than the one I use with Jacob. With Jacob it was about eye contact and love. This was passion. Carnal passion. We were both trying to get to the same place. No need to explore; we both knew the score.

The Man in Black reached for my hand and guided it to his cock. I begin to tug on it with his hand wrapped around mine. I felt my climax coming. It started in my gut and worked it's way to my heart. Then shot straight out of my cock into the man's ass. I filled him up. He followed soon after.

We collapsed into the dirt and leaves panting. I lean over and kiss him on the mouth feeling every part of his body I can before we part.

"That was amazing," I breathe breaking the kiss.

"Better than Jacob?" he asks.

"Much…" I say after much hesitation.

The Man in Black smiles. He just smiles down at me. Then he pushes me away and stands nude. He still grins, and soon he begins to laugh. But he is not laughing at me. He looks past me into the trees. I turn and see Jacob watching us.

Jacob stands calmly and stares straight at me.

"Thoughts Jacob?" the Man in Black asks.

"No. You can go now," Jacob says softly still looking at me.

With my eyes on Jacob I hear the Man in Black whisper in my ear, "Be seeing you."

The next sound I hear is a "whoosh" and more "ticking" sounds. I turn and the Man in Black is gone.

I gather my clothes and try to explain.

"Jacob, he just appeared. And I," Jacob holds a hand up silencing me.

"I've decided to bring more people to the island," Jacob says.

I am taken aback by the change of subject. I say, "Alright"

"You will live with them, and report to me about their progress on the island," Jacob turns and heads back to his statue.

"But I'll still live with you right?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"No."

"When will I see you again?" I ask with a strained voice, feeling the guilt filled tears coming.

"I'll summon you when I need you," he says with his back to me. "Trust that that won't be for a long while."

With those last stinging words, Jacob walks away.

I am left filling betrayed and humiliated. This was a plan of passion by the Man in Black. Carnal passion. Only neither of us was trying to get to the same place. He had no need to explore me. The Man in Black knew the score, and I knew nothing. I am a fool. An ageless fool.


End file.
